A Night to Remember
by unpublished undercovered
Summary: After their Whitney duet, Rachel and Santana become closer, with help from Brittany.


**A/N: This is a oneshot inspired by the hot Pezberry action from last night. Enjoy.**

"Please San." Brittany asked for the hundredth time.

"Brit Brit, why in the name of all things that are sexual, would you think that it would be okay to ask me to have a threesome with Rachel Berry." Santana asked, still shocked that her girlfriend would think that it was acceptable to ask such a shocking thing.

"You put her picture in your locker. You told her you wanted to be friends. I know you had fun doing that duet, and you were touching her like you wanted to get your sweet lady kisses on with her." Brittany said still smiling with a slight confused look on her face because she didn't understand why her very hot Lebanese girlfriend was refusing sexy times with a hot hobbit.

"We were just performing a song together. And yeah, she actually is pretty cool, so I don't mind being friends with her. But, I do not want to get my mack on with her, understand?" Santana was trying to get her point across in the nicest way possible. She did not want Rachel Berry. Sure maybe she was pretty hot, and had a killer voice, and great legs… Okay stop, I don't want her.

Brittany was just smiling, she knew her girlfriend couldn't resist for long. "Okay Santana, whatever you want."

Thankfully it was the weekend, which meant Brittany's parents would be out of the house for two days, which meant a lot of _alone_ time for Santana and her very attractive, hot bodied girlfriend. Did she mention that the girl was an amazing dancer which meant she was incredibly flexible? Yeah, everyone should be jealous.

"So, my parents leave at 6:00 so you should be there at 6:38." Brittany said with confidence.

Confused as to the awkwardly specific time the dancer had just given her she asked, "If they leave at 6:00 why wouldn't I come over at say 6:05."

"Well that gives me the perfect amount of time to convince my cat that he needs to go see his lady friends this weekend, so we can have the house to ourselves without the kitty watching as I play with your…" Santana put her hand over Brittany's mouth before she got the last word out and looked around to see if anyone in the hall heard what she just said.

"Okay Brit, see you at 6:38." With that, Santana kissed the blonde girl and started walking to her car. She had to shower and put on some sexy clothes for her girl tonight. All the talk of threesomes and sex had made her quite horny. No the thought of sex with Brittany did, not sex with Berry, get it right Lopez.

Needless to say she took a cold shower when she got home, put on some lacy black panties and a matching bra and some tight fitting outer clothes and headed to Brittany's.

She was minutes late, but seriously, who shows up to someone's house at 6:38? She knocked on the door as a precaution, in case the Pierce's had a late start or for some reason were still there, she didn't want to go busting in and asking Brittany if she was ready to get her sweet lady kisses on. She had learned her lesson on that weeks ago. She still couldn't quite look Brittany's mom in the eye. The door started to open and as soon as she saw that it was Brittany she pushed the two of them back into the living room, shut the front door and pushed Brittany into it, trapping the two in a searing kiss before the girl had time to even say hello. The kiss was heated, full of want and desire and sexual frustration.

"Ahem," someone coughed from inside the room. No it can't be, Brittany only opens the door when her parents aren't there because it confuses her and she sometimes has trouble with it. So, if not her parents, who could it be? Santana pulled away from Brittany, turned around and was faced with Rachel Berry. Oh shit. She darted out of Brittany's embrace.

"Rachel, when did you get here?" She said then before the girl could answer turned around and said, "Brittany, why is she here? Why didn't you tell me? Why did you practically let me hump you in front of her?" Santana was furious, but more than that she was embarrassed, her face was beat red.

"Brittany asked me over here to, _help_ you guys out." Rachel said with an emphasis that Santana couldn't quite read.

"If you are here to give us vocal lessons I will seriously ends you." Santana said trying to scare the girl into leaving.

"No San," Brittany said with the inflection that Santana was dumb. "She's here because you want in her pants, and she's here to help you into them."

Santana just couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Brittany why would you tell her that and bring her over here?" She turned to Rachel, "And why would you agree to come over here in the first place?"

Rachel very calmly approached the enraged Latina, placing her hand on her shoulder. "I know you want me Santana," The taller brunette's jaw dropped. "I could feel the sexual tension during our duet and I know you did too."

"But, Finn…" Santana said reluctantly.

"He's a great boyfriend and fiancé, but before I marry him, I need to fulfill some fantasies of mine." Rachel said and brought her hand to Santana's neck.

"Finn can't make her come." Brittany interjected, she had gotten quite close to the two brunettes.

"Well, that too." Rachel said with a sour look on her face. "So, are you in?" She asked Santana.

"I don't know about this." Santana replied apprehensively.

"Don't worry, I'm sure I'll convince you." Rachel whispered in her ear, then proceeded to lick the shell of Santana's ear, making her shudder.

"Okay." Santana stated, and before the word was fully out of her lips, Rachel's mouth was on hers in a deeply needy passionate kiss that made Santana moan. The two heard Brittany moan from the side of them and both girls looked over to see the dancer with her top and skirt off with a hand in her panties. "Brittany." Santana said, feeling herself getting even wetter by the extremely hot display next to her.

"Sorry, S. I couldn't wait." The blonde replied.

When Santana looked over at Rachel, she saw the small girls eyes were pitch black with arousal. Santana nodded her approval, and Rachel tackled Brittany onto the couch, immediately throwing a leg between the taller girl's thighs and sucking hard on her neck so she was moaning out Rachel's name. The sight was enough to make Santana almost come right then and there. She knew this was going to be a night to remember.


End file.
